


Coincidence

by TrickedThem



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, Gen, Kise Ryouta centric, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>There is something about stopping the other team's spikes that keeps him on his toes and excited. Kise is childish enough that he enjoys the looks of frustration.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Or five sports Kise Ryouta almost played and the one he did.
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed some typos and adjusted the last paragraph. I mistakenly wrote that Kise was a first year when Aomine hits him with the basketball. 
> 
> I own nothing. This is self beta'd so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> tbh there is something very pleasing about the idea of Kise being Ushijima's teammate.
> 
> I made Kise the same age as Ushijima, Oikawa and Manami, while left Sousuke older by two or three years.

Coincidence or five sports Kise Ryouta almost played and the one he did.

 

\--

 

Kise Ryouta is a happy child with loving parents and two older, doting sisters, Rize and Hitoka. By the time he is eleven his parent are back to immersing themselves in their work. Rize, his oldest sister is away in college while the middle sister, Hitoka, is in her third year of middle school. Sometimes their parents assign the babysitting duties to Hitoka and it's fine, despite Ryouta insisting he is a big boy now and doesn't need babysitting. He just pouts and mumbles something like he likes spending time with his sister anyway, while his sister laughs and ruffles his hair.  
  
One time Hitoka brings her boyfriend home for dinner and at the same time to help her babysit. Hitoka does her homework while the boys sit in silence, it is awkward and Ryouta doesn't know what to do. His bubbly persona and experience in dealing with other people, mostly children, doesn't help him. Hoping to break the ice, the boyfriend decides to introduce Ryouta to his passion, or volleyball. Ryouta listens, enrapture and decided to give volleyball a try.   
  
Volleyball turns out to be fun, for the while it lasts at least.  
  
The next week sees Kise joining his team. He goes through all the positions before finally settling on middle blocker.

He doesn't want to over exert himself as a setter, nor does Kise have any tendency, or the enough talent that comes with experience to control everything. (A setter isn't flashy enough.) Being a wing spiker doesn't suit him either, sure it is flashy and being an ace a few times is fun but it is not what he is looking for. (It is not enough either.)

Besides, there is something about stopping the other team's spikes that keeps him on his toes and excited. Kise is childish enough that he enjoys the looks of frustration and anger on the other team's faces. Especially when they decide he is the weakest link because he isn't as serious or as focused as their ace, Ushicchi.  
  
For the rest of the year he attends practice regularly, practices as much as he can. He also does his best to subtly get on Ushicchi's nerves and to tease him a lot. Generally he makes a nuisance of himself, enjoying every reaction Ushicchi lets out. He also annoys Hitoka's boyfriend into giving him more tips and pointers. All in all, Kise just has fun.

They win. The first big win for Kise. It is exciting. It's a rush like that from a successful block, except more. Much, much more. The feeling drive Kise to work harder, to win the next match and the next. 

The excitement doesn't stay with him till next year. By summer Kise is sick of volleyball, the frustration and dismay doesn't urge him to be a better blocker. The amusing reactions of players -players like Oikawa- doesn't phase him any more. So Kise tells the coach he isn't going to attend practice any more and stops interacting with everyone in the club. He successfully ignores everyone, and doesn't succumb to his club pleas and Ushicchi glares in the hallways.

Volley was a confining sport in his opinion anyway.

(Back when Kise was still enamoured with the sport and before everything started, Kise almost convinced himself he was meant to be a setter after watching a nationals' match. The beautiful passes, the precise control, everything about being a setter called out to him. Perhaps if he did, in another world a flashy brunet would have ripped himself apart even more to make ends and bring two people to their knees.)

 

__

During the summer, Kise's parents take a three week off from work. They take the entire family to visit their grandma in the mountains. The car can't go everywhere so they need bicycles to go around. It is quiet and peaceful and somehow very annoying. Kise isn't meant for quite moment, he is meant to shine. He shines more and more the busier and louder his surroundings are. 

Still, the quiet life of the mountain doesn't stop Kise. The glaring sun in the sky doesn't either. Kise wakes up every morning, kisses his grandma and mother good morning, eats his breakfast and goes out. Armed with his chilled water bottles and bicycle, he explores the countryside.  
  
One day he comes across a sleeping blue haired boy. The boy is sleeping under a tree with his bicycle thrown across him. Concerned, Kise gets off his bicycle and goes to check on the boy when he steps on a leaf. 

The leafs crunches and the boys wakes up, startling Kise in the process. They share glances before exploding into childish laughter and introduce themselves. Manami is the boy's name, he smiles easily and laughs easier. He goads Kise into racing him with his bicycles and Kise gladly follows. Sure, kise's bicycle is not a roadracer but Kise keeps up anyway. 

  
They rest under the shade of trees, gasping for breath. Sometimes a girl with round glasses joins them, she lectures Manami before turning on Kise and lecturing him as well, telling him to take care of himself more, to apply the sunscreen unless he wants to be burnt. Manami laughs the first time it happens.  
  
A week later Kise goes back to Tokyo and is already whisked for his first photo shoot for a small ad.  
  
Perhaps if he lived in with his grandmother, Kise would have joined Manami in Hakone.

 

__

 

It turns out that the camera loves Kise. He is asked to come for more photo shoots. Soon after, his work as a model starts picking up. By that time, his mother has already decided on a middle school and is afraid of his new found fame and how it would affect his ego. Never mind she would never allow her son to be some arrogant boy. It doesn't deter her from signing him up for a swimming class for the rest of the summer.

Kise is very happy to be swimming, he gets to escape the heat of the summer, meet new people. Most of all, he likes the feeling of water, of diving into it and carving a path for himself. The idea of his body being a machine that can move him forward is very appealing to him. Kise quickly settles on using freestyle as his main crawl. A crawl where no rules can bind him and he is free to do as he pleases fits him perfectly.

Sometimes Kise talks to an older boy, who helps them train. The older boy looks sad most of the time and sometimes wistfully stares at him with blue eyes are full of pain and regret. Kise laughs and talks with him normally, as if he doesn't notice anything.   
  
He noticed of course, but doesn't try to uncover the boy's secrets. He won't stay here long enough to help anyway.  
  
(The older boy is the coach assistant. Turns out, according to some of the boys at least, he used to be one of the best but then something happened with his shoulder and he couldn't remain the best any more.)

 

__

 

When school starts again, Kise is a first year in Teiko, his modelling career is taking off and he is already sick of sports. Football stayed with him for a total of two weeks. While American football and baseball confused him so much that he didn't even try. He almost tries tennis but unless he is playing along someone, it is not worth it.

In the end, Kise decides to focus on his studies (ha!) and his modelling career. He stays like that for a year, ignoring anything that has to do with sports.

 

By the time he is a second year, Kise has succeeded in on thing only. His plans and promises to fill up his empty time saw him famous more than he ever was. His modelling career went up while his grades were average at best, much to his mother chagrin. 

 

Then one day when he is a second year a dark skinned boy hits him with his basketball. Kise follows him back to the gym and watches him practice, awed and determined. From there his life, and his love for sports starts anew.

Perhaps this basketball thing won't be bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drive for a while now. I feel like I could have given it more but I am glad it's over. 
> 
> As you can guess, I gave Kise's sisters name. Hitoka from HQ!! while Rize is from Tokyo Ghoul. Both are character I love dearly. The line about the water is from Free!
> 
> I apologise about the comment on Oikawa. A bunch of feels hit me while writing this. At least it would help in my other Oikawa fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Any kudos and comments will be very appreciated.


End file.
